The Symbiotic Peter Parker
by Spideyverse22
Summary: Peter Parker lost his parents at age 4 in a shooting at Oscorp. After being bitten by a test subject, Peter has endured a life of blackouts during fits of rage. After the death of his Uncle Ben, however, he becomes aware of the true nature of his very being unleashed after it's taken a toll on the world around him.
1. 0

It is evening. Storm clouds crowd the sky, rain pours down on the streets of New York. Oscorp Tower stands erect in the middle of Manhattan with an even greater storm about to brew from within. A car pulls up on the curb next to the building. Richard Parker exits the passenger seat.

"I'll be right back, Mary. Keep the car running," Richard says as he proceeds to the entrance. Suddenly, the voice of a young Peter Parker in the backseat stops him in his tracks.

"Dad! I wanna come with you!"

"Peter, I won't be long, just wait here!" His father exclaims over the sound of the pouring rain.

Richard enters the building and briskly walks up the stairs. Peter, curious to discover the mystery behind his father's tasks, stealthily un-buckles his seatbelt and follows his father inside.

"Peter! Get back here!" His mother reacts almost immediately. Reaching for the door handle, she shocked to find a gun pointed directly at her through the window, motioning her to step out of the vehicle.

With Richard being far enough ahead to not notice, Peter pursues his father. He eventually crosses paths with Norman Osborn.

"Mr. Osborn."

"Mr. Parker. Working late?"

"Just on _The Suit._"

Peter peeks from behind a wall beyond the corridor.

"Ah, _Project VENOM_." Norman says uneasily. "You know, Mr. Parker, it's been four years and you still haven't produced anything of benefit. I can't give you anymore time to waste when we should be putting our efforts into greater breakthroughs."

"I'm aware, Mr. Osborn."

"Good. The project will be shut down first thing tomorrow." Norman continues down the corridor. He does not notice Peter.

"Wait! Mr. Osborn!" Richard pleas.

Disappointed, Richard continues in the opposite direction with his son following close behind. He arrives at a touch-code door and swiftly guides his finger to input the code. Richard enters as soon as the door opens, his son now by his feet, tactically sneaking in from behind.

Richard places his messenger bag on a desk. He begins to unbuckle it as Peter finds a hiding spot behind a lab counter. Richard unveils a spider encased in glass. He removes the casing and proceeds to place it in a containment field.

As soon as the field seals, Richard accesses a computer.

"Initiating _Project VENOM_" says a computer-automated voice.

Pores from below ooze a black goo that slowly mold into tendrils. Peter watches in amazement. The tendrils begin to caress the spider, eventually swirling around it entirely and gripping to it.

"Bond successful" the voice continues.

"It's vitals are off the charts!" Richard says in astonishment.

Suddenly, a distant, yet audible gunshot rings out. Richard and Peter both respond surprised, and, almost immediately, the automated door opens. The gunman fires a shot, shattering the glass of the containment field.

Peter shields his face and tries to remain unseen from, at foot level, a man dragging a woman being held against her will.

"Brock?...Ed what are you doing?" says Richard, shocked and angered.

The man, Edward Brock, looking scruffy and disgruntled, is holding a gun to Mary Parker's head. The spider, now free, begins crawling towards Peter.

"What's the code, Parker?—Give me the code, or I'll kill her" Edward threatens, looking deranged.

"Alright Ed…" Richard reaches for a pen and a small notepad in his messenger bag. The spider gets closer and closer to Peter, crawls up his arm, reaching his neck. He writes a variety of letters and numbers on a single slip of paper, tears it out, and motions to hand it over to Eddie.

"Thanks, Parker" Edward says with a psychotic grin on his face…and in a sudden motion, shoots Mary in the head…

"NO! MARY!" Richard yells.

…and shoots Richard in the chest. The spider pierces the back of Peter's neck with its bite.

An alarm begins to sound, causing Edward to snatch the piece of paper, now dripping in blood, and dash out of the lab. Peter, with the threat gone, looks beyond the counter and sees his father bleeding out on the ground.

"DAD!" Peter runs to his father.

Losing blood, Richard whispers, "Be…good…Peter…be—". Richard takes his last breath. Tears begin to run down Peter's face, resting his head on his father for one last comforting embrace.

* * *

A parked cop car sits in front of a house in Queens. A middle-aged, neutral man stands beside his saddened wife on the porch of their house, Peter's Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Peter stands with them as the cop car drives off into the night.

Later that night, Peter lies in bed with his Aunt May in an almost-catatonic state with his eyes still watering. This was the night Peter's life changed forever.


	2. 1

13 years pass. Peter goes from a saddened child lying in bed to a young man on a Couch in a psychoanalyst's office. His Aunt May sits behind him. His Uncle Ben is in a stern stance, concerned about his nephew, standing beside him. The doctor walks in.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Parker. How are you both?" She shakes their hands and takes a seat in a rolling chair beside Peter.

"Hey Peter. You ready for today's session?"

"Yeah." Peter replies

"Ok, let's begin. Now, relax…With every breath you exhale, you can feel all of the tension draining from your body."

The doctor begins to count down.

"Nine, ten, and you're completely asleep. Relaxed."

Peter closes his eyes, breathing in and out in a steady rhythm.

"Now I want you to go back to the time the fight with Flash began."

The doctor takes a beat.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at my locker, grabbing some books."

Ever since the spider bit Peter the night his parents were killed, he blacks out whenever he gets angry. When he comes to, he awakens to destruction he does not recall causing. Earlier that day, Peter blacked out…again.

* * *

"Hey Parker!" Flash Thompson calls out. He approaches him at his locker. As Peter's putting his books in his messenger bag, Flash yanks the bag off of him.

"C'mon, Flash. Give it back."

"Ooh, Nice camera, Parker." Flash pulls the camera from his bag.

"Flash, seriously, give it back."

Flash purposely drops the camera on the hallway floor.

"Oops."

As soon has his camera hits the floor, it practically shatters.

Peter suddenly becomes dizzy, his eyes rolling back.

* * *

"And that's all I remember." Peter concludes.

"Try to focus a bit harder. See if you can remember what happened during the blackout." The doctor suggests.

Peter, returning to his meditative state, attempts to remember. As soon as he tries, however, something in his head prevents him to. He becomes frantic instantly and kicks the doctor in the rolling chair across the room. Ben and May are shocked.

"GAH!" Peter, in agony, grips his head with both hands. In flashes, he begins to remember.

* * *

"I don't want to fight you…Eugene." Peter says with a smirk.

Flash, enraged Peter called him by his first name, throws a punch at Peter. Peter ducks, causing Flash's fist to close and slam into Peter's locker door. Flash throws another punch at Peter with his other hand. Peter catches his fist and begins crushing it, almost breaking it. Peter sends his own punch into Flash's chest, projecting him into the wall opposite him. A crowd begins to form around them, cheering for either one. Flash, even more furious, lunges at Peter. Every punch he throws, Peter dodges. Eventually, Peter dulls out one last punch, an uppercut to Flash's face, knocking him out. Peter grabs Flash by his sweatshirt and pins him to the locker. Suddenly, Peter becomes dizzy again; collapsing to the floor, Flash descending with him.

Peter, in a daze, soon awakened to a blurry, yet glowing face, her blond hair blending with her skin.

"Uhh…uhh" Peter vocalizes groggily.

Her face becomes more detailed. It is the face of Gwen Stacy, with an uplifting grin.

"Hey. You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah…I…I'm good."

"You sure? It looked like you hit your head pretty hard. Here, let me help you up."

Gwen puts her arm under Peter's and Peter puts his hand on her shoulder, lifting him up. She goes to the effort to walk him down the hallway to class.

"You should probably go to the nurse, you might have a concussion. What's your name?"

"You don't know my name?"

"No, I know your name. I want to know if you know your name"

"Peter. Parker. Peter Parker."

"Okay. Okay, good"

"Try to stay out of trouble, Peter." She says somewhat sternly as they both walk into class before the bell rings.

* * *

Peter, head still throbbing, is carried out of the doctor's office by his Uncle Ben, while Aunt May is distraught by what has just happened.

"PETER! Calm down!"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Ben. I—"

"Peter, we need to talk about this. You're letting your anger control you. And this power you have, you can really hurt someone if you don't stop it where it begins, take responsibility of it. That fight today was a perfect example of that."

"Uncle Ben, I didn't start that fight!"

"Well you sure as hell finished it!"

"What was I supposed to do? Run away?"

"No! But Peter…These blackouts are taking a toll on you now more than ever! Son, —"

"Stop!"

"What?"

"You're not my father. It's my father's responsibility to tell me this himself, not yours.

"Oh, come on! How dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare you!"

Peter storms down the corridor.

"Where're you going? Peter, come back here. Please."

Ben, about to pursue him, hesitates to go check on the situation inside of the office. Ben walks in as May is trying to help the flustered doctor.

"I'm so sorry about him, Dr. Kafka."

"I'm going to be honest with you both…I cannot diagnose him. All I could possibly say is that it's stress-related, but clearly, these fits of rage trigger outbursts fueled by much more."

Suddenly, an alarm begins to wail. All three of them look up. Dr. Kafka's office phone begins to ring.

"What's going on down there, John?"

"It's Kassidy, he's escaped!"

"Oh my God!" She hangs up the phone immediately. "We have to get out of here!"

They scramble into the hallway. "Here, this way!" says Dr. Kafka. May and Dr. Kafka begin down the hallway, but Ben keeps looking down the other way.

"Ben, what are you doing?"

"I have to go find Peter."

Ben hurries down the corridor to find Peter.

"Ben, wait!"

Peter continues down another corridor. As the alarm continues to sound, Peter once again becomes woozy and something overcomes him. He presses forward, angrier than he was before, and notices a man running towards him with two guards not too far behind. The man has orange hair, a rugged t-shirt, and worn-out jeans. He flashes a maniacal smile at Peter before the guards restrain him on either side.

"You can't run anymore, Kassidy" says one of the guards.

Peter unexpectedly attacks the guards by punching the one on the right. The one on the left then whips out a pistol, which Peter kicks out of his hand. After losing his weapon, the guard throws a punch, which Peter dodges followed by grabbing the guard's arm, flipping him onto the floor, and pounds his face with a single knockout punch. As the other guard lunges for Peter, Kassidy grabs the gun and shoots the other guard in the chest, presumably killing him.

Peter and Kassidy glare at each other, Kassidy with a satanic grin and Peter enraged.

"Hahaha! Thanks man!" Kassidy says maniacally.

Peter ignores him and proceeds through the door at the end of the hall while Kassidy goes in the opposite direction. Ben, who is only a couple corridors behind Peter, can see the back of his head in the distance.

"Peter!" He calls out.

Kassidy then barges through the door in front of Ben. Now face to face, Kassidy, still wielding the gun, mercilessly shoots Ben in the chest. The gunshot echoes and stuns Peter, freeing him from his sinister state. He turns his attention back to where the gunshot came from and, in the distance, sees his Uncle Ben bleeding out and falling to the ground.

"Uncle Ben!...UNCLE BEN!" Peter yells as he dashes towards him, ignoring the guards on the floor.

Peter reaches his uncle, collapsing on the floor next to him.

"NO! UNCLE BEN!" Peter screams in agony, looking down at Uncle Ben in tears. He raises his head to find Kassidy at the end of the corridor, still holding the guards gun and glaring at the scene with his infamous smile.

Peter's face shows a brewing fury. Suddenly, a familiar black goo emerges from a pore on the back of Peter's neck, wrapping around his body, working downwards from the chest, arms, hands, torso, legs and feet. Kassidy, astounded by such a monstrous transformation, makes a run for it. Peter's vision of Kassidy becomes clouded as the goo dominates his face, finally turning into the monster his rage has awaited to become.


	3. 2

Peter regained consciousness. His head hung low, noticing he was being dragged on his knees. He groggily looks up to find two men in military suits that cover their entire body with an eagle logo on what appears to be an attached jetpack.

"Wha...what's going on?" Peter says in confusion.

The men do not respond. Their grip gets tighter now that they are aware Peter has awaken.

Now looking forward, Peter sees the city before him is now dilapidated...windows broken, fires and smoke in from within buildings, cars wrecked and abandoned throughout the streets, and a black goo growing on everything. The deathly scene is completed with a darkened, cloudy sky. There are other soldiers leading to a helicopter.

"Let me go!" Peter yells. Their grip becomes even tighter. The soldiers ahead turn around and raise their weapons. At the very same time, something overcomes Peter. His hands, which now have talons, twist to grip and pierce through the arms of the soldiers. Tendrils emerge from his forearms and wrap around their arms. Peter then lifts himself from the ground and uses this strength to lift the soldiers and, in a twisting motion, throws each of them a great distance. Peter is shocked by what he has just done.

"OPEN FIRE!" Yells one of the soldiers. As the soldiers begin firing their weapons, Peter's arm develops a mind of its own and raises up. His hand does so also, pressing his middle and ring finger against the bottom of his palm. Suddenly, a strand of web materializes and attaches itself to a building on the adjacent street, repelling him to it. As soon as he reaches it, he bounces off to the rooftop of another building.

"Quick, get in the helicopter!" One of the soldiers exclaims. Peter, believing he is out of view of the soldiers, is amazed.

"What happened to me?" He glares down at himself. A black goo covers his entire body and a large white spider-like design is plastered up his arms, to his torso, and down to his legs. His fingers are sharp and the goo on the fingertips is even sharper. He begins to feel a tingling in his brain, almost a precognitive sense. A helicopter emerges from behind a building beside him and opens fire. Peter begins to sprint and leaps from building to building, dodging the bullets fired. He sees a large building up ahead. Remembering his ability to form a web, Peter leaps and attaches to the web to the building. Using it as a pivot point, he swings back around and through the front window of the helicopter. Suddenly, Peter blacks out once again.

Peter awakens nearby the wake of the now destroyed helicopter. The helicopter is in a blaze, appearing to have been torn through by claws. Pieces of the helicopter are scattered nearby, and mutilated bodies of the soldiers are laying about, some on the ground, also appearing to have been torn through by claws, and some impaled by the wreckage. Peter is shocked.

"How could I have done this?...Did I do this to the entire city?...Did I do this to...oh no, AUNT MAY!" Peter, using his newfound ability to transport, beings spinning webs and swinging through the city back to Queens. As Peter is swinging, he notices creatures that appear much like him crawling the streets with fangs and long tongues. It is then that Peter realizes he's done more that just destroy the city...he's infected it with his monstrous disease.

* * *

Oscorp Tower stands at the edge of Manhattan, seemingly unaffected by what has happened due to the building's ability to lock down when quarantine is necessary. A young man looks outside a window onto the city in a darkened office. A man in a suit stands behind him.

"I need this, Rajit. I need _The Suit _back."

"I know, Harry. This would be your father's worst nightmare."

"That's exactly why I need him." Harry approaches a collections of screen that show Peter swinging through the city.

Harry, ever since the death of his father at age 4, followed in his footsteps despite inheriting the company regardless. Harry and Peter were childhood friends, until years back, when Harry discovered what had happened to Peter the night his father died. They soon grew apart and Harry set all of Oscorp's eyes on Peter, witnessing his power-induced fits of rage, their consequent blackouts, and ultimately the outbreak. He began watching over him in order to one day contain the long-lost experiment and harness its power, avenging his father.

"Harry, I called in some assets that could be useful in capturing Parker." Beetle (Ultimate) and Electro (Ultimate) walk in through the office door.

"Actually, I have some other plans for the both of you."

* * *

The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier is bustling with soldiers. Helicopters are lifting from the deck, and soldiers are dispersed throughout the entire aircraft. Nick Fury enters the command center and marches to the middle console, looking stern.

"He took down one of our helicopters?" Fury says, astounded. "We need three more down there as well as some additional troops to patrol the streets! I want all of Manhattan locked down, so we need some troops on the bridges immediately!"

As Fury beings to access the console, he receives a shock. Believing it is static, he continues to use the touch screen until, suddenly, the power on the helicarrier surges. Electro emerges from the touch screen and attacks Fury. Subduing him, Electro makes his way throughout the helicarrier. Fury rises and begins to pursue Electro, whom he eventually loses.

Elsewhere, Tony Stark is upgrading his Iron Man suit alongside Bruce Banner, who is working on re-creating the Super-Soldier serum.

"Alright, Banner. I'm gonna test this baby out. Could you access the computer to suit me up?" Stark asks.

"Sure, just give me a sec."

Suddenly, the suit begins constructing itself around Tony by itself.

"Thanks, buddy." Stark says, assuming Banner accessed the computer.

"I'm not doing that." Banner says, somewhat uneasy. Power begins to surge through Tony's suit, overcoming it.

"I have no control over this thing! Banner, watch out!" Stark yells. The suit fires and energy blast at Banner, knocking him back and destroying his equipment. Banner, as he does, becomes enraged and begins to transform into the Hulk!

Just as he lunges for Stark, Beetle flies through a large window and begins to attack the Hulk. Both the Iron Man suit and Beetle engage the Hulk. Beetle then fires a grenade at Banner, releasing a gas that causes the Hulk to fall unconscious and slowly transform back into Banner. Beetle picks up Banner over his back and flies out of the helicarrier alongside the Electro-possessed Iron Man suit with Stark inside.

Seconds later, Fury arrives at the scene, too late to have stopped anything.

"Damn." He says, observing the scene and immediately sprinting out of the room.

* * *

Peter, lunging across the city to get home, notices something familiar as he swings by. Ravencroft Institute, the last place he remembers being before the outbreak, triggers his memory. In doing so, Peter's head begins to throb.

"GAH! NOT AGAIN!" Peter yells in agony. He falls onto a nearby rooftop, blacking out once again.

* * *

Peter returns to the moment when the black goo took over his entire body. His Uncle Ben's killer was his first target. He chased him, pounced onto him, began literally tearing him apart, leaving him in a near-death state. More security guards run through the corridor to him, whom he kills with an instant slice from his claws, or a bite from his razor sharp teeth that this goo has mutated his teeth into. He destroys and kills almost everything in sight. When the cops arrive, Peter dodges every bullet fired and practically kills them to. As cops begin to flee in their vehicles, Peter pursues them.

As Peter leaves Ravencroft atop a police car to continue his monstrous wrath throughout New York, Kassidy's wounds become loosely stitched together by the remnants of the black goo that was splattered on him during the attack. Much like Peter, the goo begins to coil around his entire body, creating a corrupted creature, a zombie that was a sinister as Peter when he is under the influence of the goo. Soon after, all the other victims began experiencing similar transformations. This is where the outbreak began.

* * *

Peter regains consciousness once again. Almost immediately, he realizes something.

"I didn't see her...I didn't see Aunt May. She could still be alive!"

Peter, as if nothing happened, continues towards Queens in hopes of finding his Aunt May alive.


	4. UPDATE

Hey guys,

I hope you're all enjoying the story. It pans out really well in my head, and if you've enjoyed it thus far, I'm only hoping you'll enjoy what's to come. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update until June. I'm a senior in high school right now and I have priorities, and until everything is done, I have to have graduating and successfully getting into college on the brain. I am, however, going to give you all a synopsis of the next issue:

Back at Oscorp, Harry is putting his prisoners Stark and Banner into labor in order to create suits of armor and super-soldier serums that will work together in order to capture Peter Parker and reclaim _The Suit_ and avenge his father and attain the power himself. Peter continues traveling to Queens to ensure that his Aunt May is safe until he is intercepted by more S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers at the Queensboro Bridge, including Agent Maxine, one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most deadly agents.


End file.
